Caught in the Act
by CommonKnowledge
Summary: RaiKim oneshot based on a picture drawn by jlego on deviantart link in my profileAfter a hectic day Raimundo and Kimiko are caught in an awkward position and have some explaining to do....ps bad summary, please don't judge!


Here we go! Something new for me! I'm writing a one shot based off of a picture off of (the link will be in my profile) so all credit for this fic will go to the creator of that beautiful picture (and yes I got permission to do this), the talented jlego! The picture is called "Caught in the Act" (ergo the name of the fic) and was actually inspired by a picture done by the equally talented prncssgrl1881 so that is an added bonus. I'll put the link for that picture up too. Again, my lazy ass is doing its normal editing job so sorry if there is any glaringly bad grammar or spelling mistakes. Alright, enough babble, while you read this I'm off to finish "Ever the Same" so enjoy!

p.s- the ages of Raimundo and Kimiko in this story are roughly around sixteen or seventeen, just thought you might like to know.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Washing machines. Out of everything that Kimiko missed from the modern world she'd left behind after coming to the temple nearly four years ago she was surprised to find that she missed washing machines the most. Well, that might just be in the context of the current situation but she had a new found respect for the wonderful machines you could just dump your clothes into and then walk away. Inspecting her pruned fingers Kimiko gave a sigh and looking to her right at the seemingly endless pile of dirty clothes that waited there. It had never been this bad before but Kimiko, it seemed, had had no free time the past few weeks and her pile of dirty laundry had grown to the current level. She was literally out of clean clothes and was currently in a bathing suit and pair of soft black yoga pants rolled to her knees as she sat by the river and hand washed every piece of clothing she owned.

Master Fung had finally given them a day off from training, the first break they'd had in over two months outside of Wu hunts that were far from relaxing. As soon as she'd heard those wonderful words roll off of Master Fung's tongue Kimiko had gathered her clothes, commandeered the wash board and soap, and settled by the river for a day of catching up. But she'd been at it for just over two hours and was loosing her enthusiasm. She was lucky enough that the day was warm so that the coolness of the water wasn't very disconcerting but her fingers protested and warranted her current break. Stretching her cramped knees that had been bent up around her Kimiko dangled delicate feet into the water and gave another healthy sigh.

If it wasn't for the laundry this would be a perfectly nice day that she would have liked to have shared with her friends, though at the same time space was a good thing. If Rai had made one more crack about her increasingly odd outfits (the only ones she had clean because she never wore them) she was going to hit him over the head with something large and heavy. He may be their leader but that didn't mean she still couldn't beat him up. Kimiko frowned slight at the thought of Rai. Now seventeen, though more mature, he was as cocky as ever. It was like there were two sides to his personality. One he was the mature, confident, courageous, leader and warrior he'd grown into. Two, he was the same cocky, annoying, playboy he'd been when he first came to the temple. That playboy part of his attitude seemed even worse lately. Now when they went to populated areas in search of Shen Gong Wu he'd flirt with every attractive girl in sight. It wasn't so much that Kimiko was jealous, more annoyed because the truth was that he was a handsome young man, but that didn't mean he had to flaunt it.

Kimiko gave a sudden screech was she was shoved out of her thoughts and off the bank and into the running water of the river. 'Speak of the devil,' Kimiko thought grimly standing up in the water and turning to glare back the grinning Raimundo.

"Rai," she growled walking back to dry land.

"Now, now Kimiko," he taunted, "hasn't Master Fung always taught us to be diligent and aware of our surroundings? That could have been Wuya sneaking up on you. And I would bet she'd do more then just shove you the water." Kimiko fought to control her temper.

"Oh well thank you Raimundo," she said through gritted teeth as she took her now wet hair out of their pony tails, "what would I do without you and your lovely little lessons?"

"I shudder at the thought," Rai grinned taking a seat on a rock next to Kimiko's pile of clothes. Kimiko glances down at the pile, happy that her "delicates" were buried at the bottom far from Rai's view.

"Well at least I'd be dry," Kimiko growled and pulled her hair back into a messy bun, trying to catch her refection in the running water to check on the state of her hair. She missed Rai watching the water that flowed from her hair running down her mostly bare body and the blush that grew across his face. When her hair was arranged to her satisfaction Kimiko sat back down on her spot, choosing to ignore Rai and continue with her washing. Reaching for the next shirt on the pile Kimiko had little success and looked up to glare at the source. Rai grinned back, apparently unaware that it angered her that he was getting into a tug of war with her over her shirt.

"Can I help you?" she asked sarcastically while giving the shirt another tug.

"No, just thought I'd help you," Rai replied letting go of his side of the shirt so suddenly that Kimiko nearly tumbled over again.

"Are you here for any particular reason?" Kimiko asked turning her attention back to her shirt. If she remembered correctly this one had an ink stain on it somewhere.

"Nothing specific," Raimundo answered watching her inspect the shirt. He'd come in search of Kimiko because Omi was mesmerized by the latest edition of Pochika Raider and Clay was sleeping somewhere. In short he was bored and Kimiko, in spite of the fact that she was only doing chores was always a source of entertainment for him. He'd thought he'd come down to the river, maybe annoy her a little, and eventually convince to come to do something else fun with him but at the moment he was surprisingly content just to watch her.

Though he'd seen her disappear with her laundry it hadn't really registered in his mind that was in a bathing suit. Now it seemed like it was the only thing he could focus on. Perhaps it was the way the limited sunlight, just barely peaking through the trees, creating dapples on her bare skin. Or maybe it was the way the water from her impromptu dip in the river still rolled down her body. Or maybe even it was just the way her brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed determinedly as she worked out a stain on her shirt. Or something else entirely but whatever the reason Rai found that he didn't want to annoy Kimiko, he was content just to sit and stare at her. Unfortunately Raimundo had to admit that this wasn't a new development, but it was starting to become his dominate mindset when he was around the tiny Japanese girl.

Kimiko meanwhile was dividing her attention between her shirt and the Brazilian perched on the rock nearby. The truth was she hadn't noticed him staring but was aware of the fact that he was there, and in her mind, probably plotting what horrible thing to do next. She'd never be done with her clothes at this rate, especially if Rai choose to keep interrupting her. 'How do I get rid of him?' she wondered moving on to the next piece of clothing. If she simply asked him to leave he would do the opposite and only make his presence more known. If she ignored him he would just continue to bother her until she finally did snap, giving him the satisfaction of getting to her. Looking at the top in her hands Kimiko suddenly got a wicked idea.

She stood slowly, holding the top out in front of her as she did, and not bothering to fix her pants as they slid down slightly to show off the matching bottom piece of her suit. Rai watched her get up, curious as to what she was doing, and hoping that she hadn't caught his staring.

"I love this top," Kimiko told him slyly turning toward him and pulling the top up to her body like she was modeling it for him. Rai quirked an eyebrow in response.

"Ok," was all he said confused as to what she was actually up to.

"I could never wear it at home," Kimiko told him stepping around the pile of clothes and walking around closer to him. Raimundo sat up a little straighter. "My dad," she continued, "would flip. He hates it when I wear was what he calls 'revealing' clothing." Raimundo had turned now so that he could face Kimiko who was standing about arms length away from him and his seat. "See," she told him with a coy little grin as she pointed toward her belly button and noticed Rai's eyes immediately move there, "it's a midriff. My dad gets all cranky when I wear clothes like this. Says I'm dressing too promiscuously. I disagree."

"Right," Rai said suddenly dry mouthed. He couldn't remember Kimiko wearing that top but knew that he would have to keep his eyes open for it from now on. Kimiko was moving toward him again with her eyes drifting down, and Rai sat even taller, placing his hands on the knees of his folded legs.

"I think that there is a difference between dressing promiscuously and dressing like a woman," she told him as her toes reached the rock that was Rai's seat. Her eyes had been looking at the shirt in her hand up until that point but now that she was close to him she raised her eyes. From where he was sitting the top of Kimiko's head only reached to about his chin so Rai had to lean back slightly to be able to look into her eyes. What he saw there created a lump in his throat. "See Rai," Kimiko continued softly, "I want to dress like woman because I am a woman." Rai barely heard her words, though he caught their implications. He was far more focused, now that she'd dropped the shirt, that both of her hands were ghosting over his before settling on his bare forearms lightly and traveling slowly up. "You see me as a _woman_," Kimiko continued softly again, "don't you Rai?"

Before he could answer Kimiko gave a laugh and shoved him hard on the shoulders were her hands had finally settled. Rai could do nothing but tumble off his rock and into the water below. He came up sputtering, realizing that she had maneuvered him perfectly so that his back had been to the water. Kimiko was laughing hard, making no attempt to hide her glee in the least.

"That's a good look on you Rai," Kimiko said between laughs as Rai trudged out of the water. "Are you sure your element was suppose to be water." Rai only glared and shook wet hair out of his eyes like dog.

"You are so dead Kimiko," he promised narrowing his eyes mischievously. Kimiko only shrugged and picked up the shirt she'd dropped and moved back toward her washing.

"I'd like to see you try," she told him. "I'm on my guard now and there is no way I'm letting you near enough to do anything to me." She shot him a look over her shoulder as she stooped and resumed washing.

"You won't even see it coming," Rai promised cracking his knuckles.

"Again I'd like to see you try," Kimiko told him not even turning her head to face him. Before Rai could respond an explosion shook the ground and knocked the crouched Kimiko back onto her butt. Rai managed to stay on his feet and whipped his head around in the direction of the temple where a tendril of smoke could be seen above the tree line.

"Shit," Rai said under his breath and Kimiko was suddenly by his side.

"Are we lucky enough that that was just Omi or Clay practicing or was it something else?" Kimiko asked. The two waited half a second before a second explosion rocked the ground under their feet.

"Come on," Rai told her racing off back toward the temple, Kimiko hurrying to keep up with his long stride. They were back at the temple in a matter of seconds, rushing through the open gate toward the temple vault that dozens of Jack-bots swarmed in the air. Clay and Omi were already on the attack.

"Can't we ever have a normal day?" Kimiko asked. Rai grinned back at her and the two jumped into battle as well.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A half an hour later, fifteen minutes after Jack Spicer limped away, Kimiko was still steaming. Her three teammates were standing a safe distance away, worried that the girl might actually spontaneously combust. Even Master Fung seemed keen to keep his distance, disappearing after the attack and telling Raimundo and the others that they must deal with the current siutaion.

"It was honestly an accident," Rai repeated to the two other boys for the tenth or so time.

"I think you should tell her that," Clay advised.

"I'd like to not live the rest of my life in a burn ward," Rai hissed back.

"Better not to be us then you," Omi added.

"Better you then us," Clay corrected. Raimundo grimaced at their words. He really couldn't blame them. If the roles were reversed and Rai was anyone but in his current position he would be thrusting someone out as the scapegoat to face Kimiko's wrath. But unfortunately he was the only one showing up on Kimiko's radar.

"Talk to her," Clay urged and Omi nodded in agreement.

"She will never believe me," Rai practically moaned.

"It is only going to get worse the longer you wait," Clay encouraged.

"What if I just leave for a while," Raimundo suggested, "maybe it will all blow over."

"It won't," Clay insisted, "it will only get worse."

"But," Rai whined miserably knowing there were no other arguments he could make. He would have to face the music and it would be better sooner rather then later. Taking a breath Rai stepped forward and immediately tried to turn around. Clay and Omi were there immediately shoving him back forward. Rai stumbled a few steps and nearly plowed into Kimiko but stopped which was probably for the best since he had no desire to add fuel to her fire, literally or figuratively. Taking another deep breath Rai paused and looked back over his shoulder toward Omi and Clay who made encouraging motions with their arms. Stealing all of his courage Rai opened his mouth to speak when Kimiko suddenly turned to face him.

"It was an accident!" Rai shouted immediately dropping flat to the ground and covering his head. There was a pause of silence as Rai crouched trembling on the ground waiting for a fiery blast. When none came he peeked up at the girl towering over him through a gap in his arms. Her expression was dark, and Rai immediately cowered again. He heard Kimiko blow out a big breath before stepping over at him and walking into the temple.

"I'll need to borrow some clothes and as much as I hate to admit it you are the closest to my size so I'm going to help myself to some of yours," Kimiko said in a very controlled voice. Rai nodded mutely as he got to his feet.

"It really was an accident," he added when she was nearly out of earshot and immediately knew it was a big mistake. Kimiko froze and turned blazing eyes back toward Raimundo.

"You expect me to believe," she said slowly before exploding, "THAT YOU BLOWING AWAY ALL OF MY CLOTHES WAS AN ACCIDENT! YOU WERE PLOTTING REVENGE ON ME JUST BECAUSE I RETURNED THE FAVOR OF SHOVING YOU INTO THE RIVER AND MY CLOTHES JUST HAPPEN TO BLOW AWAY. YOU THINK I'LL BUY THAT IT WAS ALL JUST A COINCIDENCE!"

"It really was," Rai said meekly. "I was just blowing away the rest of the Jack bots and your clothes got in the way. I honestly didn't mean to start up that tornado. I got a little over excited and…" he trailed off unsure of what else to say.

"Yeah right," Kimiko scoffed.

"I must agree with Raimundo that it was most likely a mistake," Omi piped in but immediately regretted it when Kimiko turned on him.

"You want some of this shorty?" she asked as a flame appeared in her hand.

"Now Kimiko," Clay started to caution but shut up when Kimiko turned on him.

"I will not hesitate from barbequing you either cowboy."

"We'll just let you two work this out," Clay said grabbing Omi and running off. When they were gone Kimiko turned back to Raimundo, hand on her hip, looking formidable.

"You are going clothes shopping with me tomorrow," Kimiko informed him before turning away and stalking off before Raimundo could answer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kimiko wandered toward the back rooms of the temple later that night wearing an oversized t-shirt and pair of jeans that she had to roll three times so that they didn't drag too badly on the floor. They both belonged to Raimundo and fit her the best out of the things she'd tried on earlier that afternoon.

'It could be worse,' Kimiko reasoned. The clothes weren't awful as boys' clothes went and it wasn't like anyone would see her besides her friends here at the temple and Kimiko would make sure they never mentioned it again. And, as much as she hated to admit it, she like the way Raimundo's clothes smelled around her.

Shaking those thoughts from her head Kimiko stopped at the room that she'd been looking for and pushed inside. Flicking on the light, the bulb struggled but finally was able to weakly illuminate the dusty room. Moving into the room Kimiko headed toward the window and flung it open to get clean air circulating and to let in the light of the nearly full moon. After securing the windows open Kimiko moved back over to the true object of her search and randomly picked a trunk to explore. Dojo had told her that she might be able to find some older robes of former female monks in one of the storage rooms. Digging through the first trunk she didn't find much but pulled out a few things that might be salvageable with some mending, now if only she knew how to sew. Moving onto the next trunk Kimiko found nothing that would be of any help. The third was promising and Kimiko spent more time inspecting each piece of clothing she moved through.

"Hey," a voice broke into her silence. Kimiko didn't need to look back know it was Raimundo but she did anyway, sending him a sour look. "Don't be like that," Rai said adopting his own sour expression, "I only came by to apologize." He was leaning against the door frame, watching her shift through some old trunks. Dojo had told him where to find her but he was taken slightly aback at the sight of her though he did his best not to show it. He doubted Kimiko would have even noticed, her attention seemed totally focused on finding something suitable to get her through the day tomorrow. He was glad for that because if Kimiko had even an inkling of what was going on his head he probably wouldn't be able to walk for the rest of this life, let alone have children.

He knew that she'd be wearing his clothes, after all she had said so and he'd come back to his room to find his drawers gone through. He wasn't really prepared to see her in them however and was surprised by his reaction to it. He liked it, a lot. In his opinion, seeing her in his clothes, so oversized on her, she'd never been cuter. It did odd things to his stomach and his heart and apparently his mind. He couldn't get the image out of his head of a sleep tousled Kimiko, hair down and unbrushed around her face, in a pair of his boxers and on of his t-shirts. He had no idea where the image came from and although he enjoyed is, and was currently engraining it into his mind, he had to banish from his current thoughts. He couldn't be having these kinds of thoughts, especially about a teammate that he considered his best friend.

His attention came back the waking world by Kimiko standing up suddenly. Her focus was completely on a piece of clothing she'd found, and was shaking the dust out of. The tunic was old, its red color almost completely faded to pink and Kimiko had to wonder if that wasn't its actual original color. Unlike her normal robes, the one she found had a blue boarder around the collar and was one solid piece. It had slits on either sides that stopped close to the hip, accented with a small bow at the top of the slits and the same blue edging along the bottom of the tunic and up the slits. The sleeves looked long and the whole tunic seemed like it might be too large for her but it was better then nothing. With that thought in mind Kimiko set the tunic back down and began to pull Raimundo's t-shirt over her head.

"What are you doing!" she heard Rai sputter from the doorway. Kimiko looked at him oddly. He looked close to a panic, cheeks highlighted with red and his eyes wide.

"What?" Kimiko asked confused going to lift the shirt again. Rai seemed to spasm again.

"Are you insane?" he asked blushing harder and spinning around so he was longer facing her. Realization suddenly dawn on her.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked surprised. "I have a sports bra on," she told him lifting the shirt over her head and grabbing the tunic. She'd luckily found a clean bra and a few clean pairs of underwear in her room after she'd ransacked Rai's for clothes. Slipping on the top Kimiko's suspicions were confirmed that the tunic was slightly oversized but it would do for the time being. Glancing over at the door Kimiko saw Rai still his back to her and she was about to yell at him that he'd seen her in less as early as that afternoon when she'd been in her bathing suit by the river. But like at the river a wicked idea filled her head.

"Rai," she called in a soft voice. "I'm decent now. It's ok" He turned back around at her but continued to blush. Trying to contain her grin Kimiko walked over to him and asked in a concerned voice, "Are you ok? Your face is all red." She reached hand up to touch his face as she spoke and Rai's eyes went even wider if at all possible. "Maybe I am being too harsh on you," Kimiko mused, "after all you really didn't mean to blow all my clothes away did you?"

"Honestly no," Raimundo agreed relaxing slightly.

"I knew it," Kimiko said bringing her face from his hands to rest on his shoulders. The thought came to her that although she was doing this to mess with him she couldn't help but notice that it was sending a thrill though her system as well. "We were having fun at the river today," she added getting her composure back, "right?"

"I guess you could say that," Rai grinned sheepishly.

"I meant what I said."

"What?" Rai asked with a bit of a start. He glanced down at Kimiko and suddenly seemed to notice how close she really was. "What did you mean?" he managed to ask.

"About really being a woman," she said leaning if at all possible closer, rising slightly on her toes. "Don't you see me as a woman, and not a girl?"

"Y, ye, yes," Raimundo barely managed to get out. His eyes were drifting down to focus on her lips.

"I'd like to feel more like a woman," she whispered trying to contain her laughter. She couldn't believe that he was buying this. It took her off guard slightly when he suddenly leaned closer and she barely had time to react. Her hands gripped on his shirt, pulling down as she pivoted on her toes to the right, bringing her left knee up to land in his gut, effectively knocking the air from his lungs and then helping him to land sprawling on the dirty floor. Rich laughter that she had been suppressing spilled from her, causing tears to leak from her eyes and her sides to ache as Rai lay shocked still on the floor trying to process what had happened.

"Dear lord you are gullible Raimundo," she said as her laugher died off. Rai merely rolled over and glared at her. "Oh don't look at me that way," she said sternly though there was still a smile plastered on her face. "You know you had it coming," she said with a shake of her head before turning to walk out of the door. She stopped at the door jam and turned back, "you're lucky it's not worse." Rai shook his head when she was gone and pulled himself up off the floor.

"Damn that girl," he said to himself rubbing the sore spot on his stomach, "she drives me crazy."

'But in a totally good way,' he added silently in his head as he too wandered out of the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In her cubical Kimiko had the curtain closed and was preparing to change into her pajamas. She'd just slipped off her borrowed pants when she realized that she had nothing to wear to bed. Looking down at the tunic she still wore she considered it for a moment before deciding that it was just too dirty to wear to bed. For another moment Kimiko considered just sleeping in her sports bra and underwear but banished that frame of mind almost immediately. The Heylin liked to attack at night too often for her wanting to caught asleep like that. Also, having three immediate male neighbors didn't comfort her greatly either. As she considered her options Kimiko heard Rai come into his own cubical, right next door to hers, and then leave after gathering what she suspected were his shower supplies and then leave again.

'He still owes me,' Kimiko reasoned as she peaked out of her curtain to make sure the coast was clear and then slipped into Rai's cubical to retrieve something to sleep in. Kimiko quickly went into his trunk and pulled out a pair of soccer shorts and another t-shirt and was about to slip back into her 'room' when she noticed a poster on his wall. 'How did I not notice this before?' Kimiko wondered looking at the enlarged photo of a half naked girl. 'Typical,' Kimiko said feeling slightly disgruntled about it though she couldn't pinpoint why. A sudden noise behind her surprised Kimiko and she spun around to see an equally surprised looking Raimundo, who she immediately realized was shirtless, in front of her. He seemed to recover first.

"Kim? What?" he questioned taking in her form and Kimiko's eyes widened as she realized that she was only in the ill fitting tunic.

"Um, I thought you were in the shower," Kimiko said lamely.

"I forgot something," he explained monotone. Every reasonable part of Rai's mind said that he should turn away, not stare at her as his eyes and mind wandered. He didn't feel as guilty since the expression on Kimiko's face seemed to reflect his own mind set.

"I needed something to sleep in," Kimiko said softly her eyes turning downwards, "sorry." With that she moved to get around him but Raimundo's body reacted before he realized what he was doing. He moved to block her, though he couldn't concretely say why, but when her body hurled into his he wasn't completely unprepared and the two went down in a heap. The clothes Kimiko had been holding went flying from her grasp as she tried to catch herself but was unsuccessful. Raimundo's body cushioned her fall as she landed, spread completely across his body. Both were completely still for a moment, trying to contemplate the rush of emotions and sensations that were going through their bodies at this relatively simple contact. They'd crashed into one another plenty of time before, had had their bodies pressed close together before but something was so different about this time and the realization that their relationship was changing, had changed, suddenly came crashing down on both of them.

Kimiko was suddenly snapped out of her stupor when she felt Raimundo shift slightly, his nose next to her ear as he inhaled the scent of some of the hair that had fallen loose of her ponytails in the tumble. Kimiko wasn't sure how to react until Rai shifted again, so that his lips pressed just below her ear at the start of her jaw line. Kimiko inhaled sharply, for all of her acting before she really had not idea of what to do in a situation like this. Raimundo seemed to know though as his lips continued to press on the column of her neck, and his hands began to stroke gently on the curve of her waist. This caused Kimiko's already scrambled mind to completely crash and she did the first thing that came to her mind.

"Sorry," she whispered and moved to push off of Raimundo thinking that everything he was doing must be some terrible mistake. He was just messing with her the way that she'd been messing with him throughout the day. She'd gotten to her hands and knees, completely straddling his half naked body, when his arms wrapped around her body stilling her movements. Kimiko froze and looked down at Raimundo whose expression was hard to read. His green eyes were hooded but somehow his expression was still deadly serious though he seemed to be struggling with something. Finally his hazy eyes narrowed and he spoke.

"Oh hell," he practically spat as the hand that had somehow come to rest between her shoulder blades moved up the rest of her body to her neck, pushing her head to meet his lips. For a moment Kimiko was too shocked to respond but Raimundo's gentle coaxing soon had her mimicking his motions. The hand on Kimiko's neck slid down join the other wrapped around her waist to try and press her back down to his body. Kimiko was just beginning to give in; completely relaxing with everything he was doing when a new voice broke over the scene.

"Kimiko! Good news! I've found some of your clothing," Omi said bursting into the four monks shared room. Unfortunately Raimundo's sleeping area was the first a person would see when they entered the shared space so there was no chance for Kimiko or Raimundo to do anything, not that Raimundo actually heard anything. He'd been too focused on Kimiko to realize they were interrupted until Kimiko pulled away, still crouched over him, looking up as a faint blush painted her cheeks. Confused, Rai attempted to see what Kimiko was focused on and craned his head back until he could see Omi standing, upside down in his vision, and looking at the two and Rai suddenly realized how bad this must seem. He was shirtless, Kimiko only in a tunic that was practically falling off of her, and they were lying on his sleeping mat in a very compromising position.

"Its not what it looks like," Kimiko finally managed to say in a hurried voice and it occurred to Raimundo that he should probably stop holding tight to Kimiko but for the life of him he could seem to bring himself to do it. Omi seemed confused.

"What is it suppose to look like?" Omi asked curious. He was still holding an assortment of Kimiko's clothes but had seemed to forget about them as he looked over his shoulder. "Clay! I need your assistance!" Omi yelled. At that Kimiko attempted to scramble off of Raimundo again and this time was successful. She stood and tried to straighten her clothes slightly as Clay wandered in.

"What is it Omi?" he asked.

"Its not what it looks like!" Kimiko yelled at Clay and shoved past him out of the room. Clay looked surprised and watched her dash out, taking in her disheveled and somewhat upset look. He then looked back at Raimundo who was leaping to his feet to follow after Kimiko.

"Kimiko wait!" he called preparing to follow her but didn't make it past Clay who grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and thrust him back. Rai stumbled backwards, nearly loosing his balanced but regained his footing before he tumbled over. Rai sent him a glare and was surprised when Clay sent him an equally powerful glare. Rai then realized what Clay must be thinking.

"It seemed like Kimiko and Raimundo were wrestling but Kimiko said it wasn't what it looked like. So what was it?" Omi asked seemingly unaware of the tension between Clay and Raimundo.

"Wrestling?" Clay repeated sounding like he might snap at any moment.

"Come on Clay," Rai lamented, "I need to go make sure Kimiko is ok."

"I think you've done enough," Clay growled.

"I am still most confused," Omi said but no one acknowledge him.

"It's not what it looks like," Rai said copying Kimiko's line, "we were just kissing."

"Oh really?" Clay asked unconvinced remembering the tousled looking Kimiko and looking at the shirtless Raimundo.

"Yes!" Rai groaned back.

"Then why are you," Clay motioned at Raimundo, "looking like that."

"Because I was on the way to the shower and Kimiko was changing for bed," Rai explained. "We got tangled up and then…" he trailed off the end because he didn't feel the need to give Clay all of the details. He was also realizing how ridiculous the story actually sounded despite the fact that it was true. Clay made an unconvinced noise in his throat and folded his arms over his chest. Raimundo rolled his eyes getting increasingly annoyed. "Come on Clay," Rai growled, "do you honestly think I would do something like that?"

"I am still very confused," Omi spoke again, "are you upset Raimundo because Kimiko had you pinned?" Clay looked over at Omi.

"Kimiko had Rai pinned?" he asked confused.

"She fell on me," Rai said through gritted teeth.

"Is something wrong?" Omi asked till being ignored.

"No, I don't think so," Clay said his eyes still inspecting Rai.

"Damn it Clay! Let me go check on her!" Rai yelled.

"Fine," Clay said stepping aside and Raimundo rushed past, nearly bowling Omi over the process. Clay smiled after him, glad that something had finally occurred between the two.

"Clay? What had happened?" Omi asked getting slightly annoyed.

"Something good Omi," Clay told him, "something good."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Raimundo knew that Kimiko wouldn't go very far, especially dressed as she was. He was reminded of his own lack of clothing when he burst outside and the night air hit his bare skin. Looking around he tried to catch sight of her and when he saw nothing he made a quick decision, turning right. His hunch was right and he found her a few minutes later pressed into a dark crevice between two of the temple buildings. She looked up as he approached and then turned her face away, her blush still evident in the darkness. He walked up to her slowly, suddenly shy himself, and then slip into the small amount of space that was left between Kimiko and the two walls. Biting her lower lip Kimiko looked up at Raimundo and their eyes locked for a minute before both turned away. Both stood in the awkward silence for another minute before Kimiko fisted her hands on at her sides.

"Oh hell," she hissed. Her hands then shot up and wrapped around Raimundo's neck, drawing him down to her and her lips. For a minute Rai was stilled by her forwardness but then eagerly responded, wrapping arms around her back before pinning her between his body and the wall behind her. The kiss went deeper then it had in the bedroom and Rai was eagerly pressing them forward and beyond when Kimiko suddenly broke the kiss. For a minute Raimundo wondered if he had pushed her too hard, too fast but she smiled coyly up at him. Rai was nervous for a moment not liking the look in her eye.

"I just hope you know that this does not get you off the hook," she informed him as her hands moved up slightly to play with his hair. "You are still going shopping with me tomorrow." It took a moment for this information to sink in for Raimundo but when it had he laughed softly and shook his head before pressing back into her, making Kimiko's breath hitch slightly. He kissed her tenderly.

"I can live with that," he spoke against her lips before resuming the kiss Kimiko had broken. The moment lasted for a second or so more before a suggestive cough broke the two apart again. Both teen's faces bloomed a brilliant shade of crimson as they turned to see their teacher, with the ever present Dojo wrapped around his neck, watching them with a raised eyebrow. There was, however, also a knowing smile just barely visible on the old man's lips and he didn't seem upset, or if he was Kimiko couldn't tell. With a groan Kimiko buried her flaming face in Raimundo's shoulder as the Shoku Warrior stuttered for some alternate explanation that couldn't be found. This time around at least, things were exactly what they looked like.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahhh, why are all my ones shots overly fluffy and sappy. Gah! This was so much fun to write, it's the first time I've written a fic based off of a picture so it was a bit of a challenge. But that's a good thing I suppose. I like this story for the most part, at least I don't think it sucks. The next chapter of "Ever the Same" will be out hopefully some time tomorrow, probably later in the day, if not defiantly tomorrow then Thursday. I was planning on trying to get it started on the trip ride back to school but once again the travel curse struck and I had such crappy trip that I was in no mood to write. (The past two times I've flown my checked bag has been lost. If it wasn't for that stupid rule about liquids I would just carry the damn thing on the plane with me but alas I cannot) Anyway I'm off to Japan on Friday (OMG!) and despite the fact that I have a fourteen hour plane ride my laptop battery only last for two so I won't be able to write as much as I wish I could. I'm rambling and I want to go finish "Ever the Same". If I'm lucky I'll get to publish that and two more one shots before I leave. And hopefully while in Japan I can get out the first chapter of my next chapter story!

Please Review!!


End file.
